And you Asked for It!
by Dusutii
Summary: Darcy is bored and lonely, notices Loki's sexiness and decides to mess around with the God. Rated T for implications, if anyone thinks it should be higher let me know. TaserTricks LokiXDarcy however you wanna say it. xD


**A/N : EDIT:: I moved all this up for for the edit so people will actually read it. ^^ maybe... **

Due to a comment I have made a couple of edits to sections of this fic. hopefully you will all still enjoy it.

I really need to sleep now… I randomly had this idea of Darcy singing the parodies with Loki in the room and couldn't help it… . I am still getting used to writing these guys so apologies for OOCness and lack of other characters at this point, they may show up eventually.

**Alllssssoo**: People have started following this O.o I really didn't expect that so thanks to people that have, I may post a couple more chapters to it soon *winks*

**Disclaimer:** Marvel, not mine, nup, never I wish though… Also the songs and parodies I hold no ownership over. Many more intelligent people than me invented those, by the way people who did… you rock.

Songs are Ricky Martin - Livin La Vida Loca  
>and Carly Rae Jepsen - Call me maybe<p>

With a stretch of her arms above her head and a loud yawn Darcy looked up from the data entry. More boring, meaningless well not completely meaningless data entry. It wasn't that Jane didn't trust her to do more, after all she was all that kept the scientist going these days. That and the promise of Thor visiting to pick up Loki, who had been unceremoniously dropped off on Earth by Thor under Odin's orders. As far as Darcy was concerned he wasn't happy about it and what can she say it freaked her out when men fell from the sky in front of her, she was only a little trigger happy.

Glancing around Darcy noticed that Jane wasn't in here, huh maybe the Boss Lady went for one of those breaks you can only put off for so long. Loki was though, stood in all his magnificent smexiness. Groaning her face fell into her hands, No, just No Darc, you cannot go around thinking that the man (god) who tried to rule your planet was sexy. Something fully true in theory but since when did life turn out the same as theory…. Well unless you are Jane and her super clever scientist brain anyway.

Darcy looked up and checked him out properly, eyes sliding hungrily over his back, arse and the muscles that were visible. He was attractive she had already admitted that much to herself. More importantly he was interesting. Okay so he didn't normally speak to her but there are ways round every problem in life and Darcy was determined to find one.

Loki was busy deciphering and correcting Dr. Fosters work and didn't notice the eyes of the young mortal raking over him from behind, honestly he couldn't care less. She was an inconsequential mortal, one he simply happened to have interactions with as he did the work Odin and Thor wanted him to. This should have included fighting with the Avengers as well but it seemed they didn't want or felt they didn't need his help. Loki was thanking who ever responsible for that tiny mercy and hoped it was someone who liked him.

Due to the whole not paying attention to Darcy situation he didn't care when the speakers on her laptop started to play rather loud and annoying music. Heaving an inward and silent sigh Loki sent up his plea for silence to any that would listen but did nothing about it. He had tried…. Once. That mortal girl was far too trigger happy and with his restricted powers there was not much he could do.

Music filled the room coming from the small set of speakers that Darcy had plugged into the computer. The first lyrics made their way across the room as Loki tried to ignore them. '_She's into superstitions'_ Though try as he might he couldn't block it out completely and Darcy sniggered knowing she had turned the volume up full on the speakers._ 'black cats and voodoo dolls.' _In fact, the whole floor could probably hear the music that had started. _  
><em>

The singing began, not the girl so it could have been worse, he had managed to wander in at a time when she was signing to the music in her head and had very quickly backed out. Darcy sang, she enjoyed singing, but she really wasn't good at it but that never stopped her. In fact Tony stark offered her money to not sing once, a lot of money enough to clear her debts and all Darcy did was grin claim she didn't believe him and belted Let It Go out through the Avengers Tower._  
><em>

So for now Loki believed he was safe, a belief that was quite suddenly shattered when her voice joined the tune. She seemed to be working hard to sing rather than yell out the lyrics for once and after a few moments he stopped writing and turned to look at the girl, his mouth slightly open with shock.

_He'll jump and smack you down, livin' la vida Loki.  
>His hair is black as night, and his intentions are rather smoky.<br>HE DOES WHAT HE WANTS! Livin' la vida Loki_

Darcy gave herself a mental high five as she watched the god turn around, shock completely clear on his face. Feeling like she had just pranked the God of Mischief she continued singing and for once didn't get yelled at to shut up. Well not until Jane came back to the lab and that wasn't a shut up, more of a 'urnnngh' that meant she needed more coffee to survive the rest of the day. Smirk plastered on her face Darcy jumped to her feet swiping her purse from the side of the desk.

"Coffee run! You need anything Loki?" She asked out of courtesy, did every time and normally she didn't even get a non-committal grunt or nod of the head so it was incredibly satisfying to see the God still trying to regain his dignity when she left throwing him a wink.

It was about a week later when Darcy struck again, she had found the look on his face the last time amazing and she was all for admitting the man was hot. She hadn't had sex in …. How long was it since Thor had landed? Well the answer was longer than that so she tried not to think about it, and what better man (god) to try and bag but the God of Mischief, nicknamed Silver tongue.

Jane was out sleeping, Darcy had needed to force her to go home after spending 72 straight hours in the lab and now Darcy had about 48 hours of that work back logged to enter into the computer system. Loki had about 50 hours of work to decipher and add improvements to before Jane could even go any further in the Einstein-Rosen Bridge work. Well that was how Darcy convinced Jane to leave, never mind the fact it may take Darcy another day or so on the entry but Loki was pretty much finished an hour after the woman left.

This time Darcy decided to play a more current song, and she could truthfully say that the lyrics she was singing had not been made up by her. She just had some awesome google-fu. If she was completely honest, Darcy thought she did very well to wait until the second line to join in, her grin wide and voice loud as she changed the words of the song.

_I destroyed SHIELD in a sec,  
>And now I'm on my way.<em>

_I'd trade my soul just to rule,_  
><em>A planet with lot's of fools,<em>  
><em>Who think that freedom is cool,<em>  
><em>And, yeah, I'm on my way.<em>

_The scepter I'm holdin',_  
><em>Will destroy the Earth you're knowin',<em>  
><em>Waiting for the door to open,<em>  
><em>Then I'm gonna call my army.<em>

She didn't get much further before Loki was stood over her and the words died in her throat as she looked up at him, bright red lips parted slightly as her breath heaved. Looking down at the mortal girl it took a lot of his self-control to simply lean down and whisper harshly next to her ear, rather than kissing the full, red lips.

"Mortals like you should keep their mouths shut and noses where they belong." The whisper reverberated through her body and sent shivers up her spine, in a way far too good for her own sanity. To the end of Ragnarok Darcy swears she wasn't in her right mind on that particular day as her grin widened and she turned the chair around leaning back in it so that she was now facing Loki and looking completely relaxed.

"Mortal's like me? Loki it was mortals like me that beat… well no they are kinda not like me and kinda… you know super powered. But Yea It is mortals like me you were trying to rule." Then while Loki was beginning to retaliate she leaned up and silenced him, her eyes sliding shut while his widened.

"Nice way to demonstrate your godly status there Silver-Tongue!" Saying no more the girl pranced out of the room, taking advantage of him being frozen to duck under his arm.

Darcy was starting to run out of reasons to get Jane out of the lab, but she desperately wanted to tease Loki a little more. The look on his face was priceless, but for once the Scientist Boss Lady was fed, watered, caffeinated, awake and immersed in some important work and Darcy knew better than to disturb her so instead she walked straight up to Loki and spoke to him.

"Yo." predictably no answer and not caring Darcy rolled up one of the wheelie chairs giggling at the flicker of his eyes to where she proceeded to sit. "So I know we haven't hung out or anything… at all. Buuuut there is something I really need to show you… Like Now but since Boss Lady is busy doing her Science it'll have to wait. So I figured I'll just stop by your place later tonight and I can show you then." Darcy spared a moment to check that Jane was still absorbed, she was, before leaning forward and kissing Loki for the second time that week, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling away. Loki's lips now had the residual red of her lipstick and while he wasn't quite frozen in shock he was still surprised at anyone's willingness to give him attention. Even if she was only after his body.

After that the day couldn't pass fast enough. Loki hadn't pushed her away and that was enough for Darcy's lady parts to get all fired up, this meant she was shuffling uncomfortably in her chair for the rest of the day and this was something Loki noticed. In fact he had been watching from the first time she had started singing about him and sexual frustration was something he recognised, he just wasn't used to someone wanting him to help them.

Finally Jane announced they could go home and Darcy stood up slowly her eyes focused on Loki, waiting to see if he would just run away quickly like normal or wait for her. When he waiting and turned to look at her she felt a warmth spreading in her chest as she bounced the rest of the way up and grabbed her bag.

"See Ya Monday Jane!" Jane nodded and looked back to the papers with a sigh, she knew what was happening between the two and while she didn't like Loki what could she do. Darcy was a grown woman. That and telling Darcy no because he is evil would be hypocrisy, after all she had met Thor when he was banished for trying to wipe out an entire race.

They all had rooms in the Avengers Tower, but only Loki was required to use his, the only rooms that were located down in the basement. Darcy thought Stark may be worried about being near Loki and windows, not that Stark ever came near them unless he was talking to Jane anyway.

"Sooo.. do you get any like light down here… at all?"

Looking over to her Loki gestured to the sofa. "I do, I just tend to not use it. I am normally only here to sleep."

"Whoa, Dude you mean all you do is eat, sleep and work? Man no wonder you always look so uptight." Dumping her bag in the seat Darcy flicked the switch on one of the lamps and started to poke around the room before standing in front of the bed. "Hmm well I guess it is a room and ya know you've always got J for music and movies. Which reminds me. J what we talked about earlier."

"Of course Miss. Lewis" The mechanical voice filled the room before being replaced by more music, and Loki resigned himself to whatever she had in store, sitting down in one of the chair's to watch. After a few moments he knew he would do more than watching, for once the mortal wasn't singing, and instead she was dancing. Moving her hips in time with the music and pulling off the over-sized jumper she wore to reveal the tank top hugging her curves underneath. Feeling himself straining as she continued to strip to the music Loki managed to hold on long enough for her to only be in her matching bra and panties. Her dark green, lacy Bra and panties. In seconds Loki had her pinned to the mattress of the bed she had been stood in front of as he growled into her ear.

"You're mine mortal, and you asked for it."


End file.
